Twilight Requiem
by Maranda Sminesen
Summary: Four new arrivals come to Cross Academy. What are their relationships with our beloved vamps? Two of them are werewolves, and make up the Twilight Class. What will this mean for Cross Academy? TakumaXOC, HanabusaXOC, and ZeroXOC. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** A new Class comes to Cross Academy! Called the Twilight Class, it consists of two werewolves, both with a scarred past that they try to forget. At the same time, the Vampire Hunters Association sends over a vampire hunter with a vendetta against vampires and a frozen heart. Meanwhile, a vampire with no memory of her past arrives at the school, with a gift of emotions and a spazz-like personality. What will the vampires do about this? And why do they seem to recognize the four? But most importantly, what will happen!? Cross Academy will never be the same. TakumaXOC, HanabusaXOC, ZeroXOC, maybe some KanameXYuuki and AkatsukiXRuka (and SenriXRima if you're lucky)

--

**Dame Alex:** Hello! Dame Alex here! I decided to replace all the chapters before with edited versions! So yeah...hope you guys like the prologue of Twilight Requiem! It's our first co-made story between Vorpal Lightning, bad wolfs vortex, and me. So love us...or else--

**bad wolfs vortex:** We'll throw rocks at you! Or swords, but they're sharp, so I'll just keep them.

**Vorpal Lightning:** What about vampires? I bet the girls would like that. But I claim Aido.

**Dame Alex:** See what I have to live with? ^^ Anyway, we hope you like the story, even if the beginning's rather short.

**Vorpal Lightning: **Short!? It's a freaking paragraph!

**Dame Alex:** I know...oh well! This story will start out with four different POVs. The first is Aliya, then Jillian and Sophie, and then Loraina. But after those three chapters, it will tend to have Jillian and Sophie first, then Aliya, and then Loraina. But it's in no specific order. Jillian and Sophie share a chapter, in case you're confused. But know that no POV gets more chapters than another. In the end, we hope to have each POV get the same amount of chapters. So that might help you to predict what POV is coming next. Aliya will not get five chapters and Loraina get three. Just remember that Loraina will almost always go last, if that helps you peoples organize it in your brains.

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything. Just Aliya, Jillian, Sophie, and Loraina.**

* * *

Twilight. The time after dusk but before dawn. Not quite day and not quite night. As lovely as it is mysterious. As menacing as it is alluring. What prowls during this blue hour? What sings of love so passionate, yet tragic? There is nothing quite as beautiful as the melody of the gray area. Not white nor black, not good nor evil. Perfect in its own way. But what of those who cross the border? What of those who stay? And those that were left behind when others had to leave? The song of their hearts crying out as one spells it all. This twilight requiem.


	2. Chapter 1: Aliya

**Dame Alex:** Hello! I'm here once more! With review responses!

--

**sweetXsunshine:** Thank you! I had hoped to make it sound nice!

--

Unfortunately, only one brave soul has dared to venture a review thus far on the last chappie! We hope that more will come soon!

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight at all. We wish we did, but we don't. Aliya Whiting IS ours.**

* * *

_Every day you may make progress. Every step may be fruitful. Yet there will stretch out before you an ever-lengthening, ever-ascending, ever-improving path. You know you will never get to the end of the journey. But this, so far from discouraging, only adds to the joy and glory of the climb._

_-Sir Winston Churchill_

_British politician (1874 - 1965)_

The leaves rustled as the wind blew their way. The sky, as blue and perfect as it was, didn't seem to match the grimness of the day. I frowned, gazing upon the off-white building that was the source of all my current troubles. If only I hadn't been chosen by the Vampire Hunters Association to spy upon the vampires.

A bird chirped above me. I glanced up, startled, and swore silently under my breath. _I really shouldn't be in thought so much. Who knows when vampires might decide to take advantage of my thoughtlessness?_

The association had also mentioned something else though. New students in the Day Class. I really didn't see the point of being on the lookout for them. If they were human, they were safe, unless they were vampire hunters, like me. I remembered that they were twin sisters, the elder one being called Jillian Quilembry, and the younger one was named Sophie Woolfe. Part of me briefly wondered why their last names were different, but I didn't dwell on that for long. There could be multiple reasons behind the difference. Besides, they weren't my main target. I shouldn't concentrate on them so much.

_But the Association said that the two wouldn't be entirely human._

Never before had the Hunters Association seen creatures like these. What were Toga Yagari's words? Mysterious and deadly, more earthly than vampires, but filled with more power than humans could ever hope to achieve. But that was all the information they had on the creatures. It was up to me to find out the rest. Quite a mission, considering the many talented vampire hunters we had. But maybe that was the point. I was one of the newer recruits, not yet famous but hardworking and talented enough. There would be no suspicion on this espionage sortie. I'd pronounce myself as a former vampire hunter, still with my vampire hunter weapon, Silver Cross, a shortsword with a steel blade coated in silver. The hilt was longer than normal, making it look like a cross. It would be used for protection against the Night Class in case something would ever happen. I would be a prefect, and from there my charge would begin.

-l- -l- -l-

"Last minute student? Of course it's okay, why wouldn't it be?" the placid smile of the headmaster took me off guard. I had expected it to be harder than that.

"Um…" I voiced, "Don't I have to go through a whole lot of procedures to get in without as much as a word of protest?"

"If you want to go through them then be my guest," he waved airily. "Don't worry, Whiting-san, you come with very high commendations."

_Translation: they forced him to accept me. I should've known that the Association would've interfered._

Keeping the easy smile pasted on my face, I shook my head, "Oh no, that's okay, thank you for all the trouble you've gone through, Souke-san."

"No problem at all," he was quite a mild man for a former vampire hunter.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the headmaster.

A tall man with dark brown hair stepped in. His eyes were reddish-brown, and he was in the white Night Class uniform. I recognized him. Who wouldn't? The pureblooded prince of the vampires. Kaname Kuran.

"Ah, right on time. I was about to talk to you about him. This is the president of the Night Class, Kuran Kaname," the headmaster introduced. "You might have heard of him already."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. This was one of the Level A vampires I had heard so much about. Worse, he was the nephew of Rido Kuran, one of the worst examples of vampire-kind.

"Hello, Whiting-san," he smiled kindly, bowing slightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Geez, this guy had charm. If I hadn't known that he was a vampire and if I had been a regular girl I probably would've swooned. Most girls fell for the handsome and charming types.

As it was, I just stared at him levelly. Nothing would make me like him. Nothing. "Charmed. I'm sure."

"Whiting-san is a former vampire hunter," said Kaien Cross, the headmaster. "She has decided to give them a chance, intrigued by our school and its beliefs."

"I hope you find your stay here pleasing," smiled Kuran. "It's our conviction that we are heading towards a new era of peace between vampires and humans."

Grinning, I spoke, "I'll just have to see that for myself."

As I was about to leave, Cross pulled me back, "Wait, Whiting-san, I have a little favor to ask of you."

I turned, expecting what he was about to say.

"Could you maybe…work here as a prefect?"

"What?" I was impressed with myself. My acting skills weren't half-bad.

"A prefect, well, guardian actually. They work to protect the Day Class students from the Night Class, and keep the Night Class' secret from being discovered by the Day Class."

"Um…okay."

"If it's okay with you. It's just that…we only have two, and against the two classes, they'll need some help. Seeing as you already know about vampires, I thought that…"

"Thank you, Souke-san. I'll do my best."

"No, thank you, Whiting-san. May I call you Whiting-chan? I like to think that I'm on at least a familiar level with all my students."

"If you want to, Souke-san," this guy was an even bigger dip than I had thought before. But there was something endearing about him anyway.

"Oh, don't call me Souke-san, please, call me Cross-kun. I hate being a stranger to my students."

"Yes, Cross-kun," I sweatdropped.

"Yay! Great! Well, that's all, here's your prefect armband!"

He gave me something that looked similar to a folded cloth napkin, but was much more durable. It had two red stripes on it. One stripe near the top, another near the bottom. At one side there was the official design of Cross Academy. It looked kind of like a snowflake, gothic style. In the center of the design was a crescent moon, symbol of the Night Class. Why did I have to wear _their_ emblem?

I took it anyway, and excused myself. My eyes hardened as I left. Vampires. I would find out their secrets. Such a school like this was unacceptable. There were no way vampires and humans could coexist. They had their own feeding farm now, probably done on purpose by Kaien Cross. The humans here were like cattle, waiting for the slaughter.

-l- -l- -l-

Classes were simple, to say the least. I went through them with ease. I found that I sat next to Yuuki Cross, daughter of the headmaster. To her other side was a girl named Sayori Wakaba. I found out when I went through the door. Many girls were chatting, saying how excited they were to be sharing a school with such good-looking guys. It was only too bad that they weren't in our dorms.

_Yeah, perfect. Make it easier for the bloodsuckers,_ I thought.

I felt weird, being amongst all these people. My whole life was one spent in a dark atmosphere. The fellow vampire hunters were gloomy, depressing people. Mostly, when we talked, we talked about the vampires we killed or were going to. If someone died, there would be no sadness on their faces. This was business, and everybody knew that there was a lot of risk involved. But it was worth it anyway.

Here, though, it was all so peaceful. Kind of disconcerting.

And yet, I smiled. It felt so easy to go back to the days before I was part of the Association. When my parents were alive and I was happy. I had yearned for those days subconsciously, and when I was back to this happy atmosphere, I could embrace my true personality.

I looked at a piece of paper taped to the teacher's podium. It showed where we sat. Going over, I glanced to my right and saw a young girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. Those eyes reminded me so much of Kuran, that I involuntarily flinched. She noticed, and looked at me curiously.

"Is anything wrong, um…what's your name?"

"Whiting Aliya," I said. "And no, nothing's wrong. You just reminded me of someone."

"Oh, ok," she grinned, "I'm Cross Yuuki. And this is Wakaba Sayori," she showed me a girl with bronze-colored hair that framed her head in slight waves. Her eyes were caramel. She seemed cold and mature for her age, especially compared to the peppy Yuuki and the other crazy girls. I never once saw her smile during class. In that way, she reminded me of a Night Class person.

I felt surprised, in spite of myself. Where was the interrogation? Why wasn't she at all curious as to who I had thought of when seeing her? This girl was definitely not vampire hunter material. _Be grateful that she didn't ask_, I told myself. It was embarrassing enough that I had made that slip-up. To be questioned on it would be even worse. No, it was none of her business anyway. Maybe she realized that. _Or she is planning on asking me later, but for some reason, I doubt it._ Oh well, I'd just have to watch what I'd say. That wouldn't be a problem, as I usually did. This school had just caught me off guard. But...I decided just to act normal around her.

We talked for a while, Yuuki and I doing a lot of the talking. We skipped from subject to subject like lightning. First she'd talk about the Night Class, then Kaname, then about what she would do later on, and then: "what do you like to do, Whiting-san? Do you know anyone else here? Why is blue?" (Well, the last one didn't really come up, but still…) She touched on each subject briefly, and then flitted on, like an indecisive butterfly. It seemed as if this girl had a lot to say but a limited amount of time to say it all in. In a way, it reminded me of me when I was younger. Yuuki was my medicine. Slowly, but steadily, I forgot my mission to destroy the vampires, and started to remember more of when I was with my parents.

At least, until _they_ came.

They being the two I was informed of. I knew right away, though I had seen no pictures. The Association had said I would know when I saw them, and I could see right away what they meant.

The first one had auburn curls that wrapped around a thin face. Her jaw was slightly stronger than what I would've expected, but it seemed to make as much sense with her face as the high cheekbones and the pointed chin. It was just…_her_. The girl's glimmering variegated green eyes were like dewy grass set in a golden background of toned skin.

The second had corn silk red hair in a pixie-cut. Her skin was plush and creamy with emerald eyes that shouted, "Look at me!" They seemed to pop out of her lean face. Accented even more so by the contrast between them and her hair, it was clear that she probably had broken many hearts. Well, they both might have, if the boys hadn't been so intimidated by their power.

That was one thing I noticed about them clearly. They had a graceful, predatory look to them. Even their moves were synchronized, like Siamese cats. It was as if they both bore the same mind. Actually, it gave me the creeps.

"Look at them," I heard a girl whisper.

"Wow…" another muttered.

They glanced at me suspiciously, as if they sensed something amiss. So, another thing to add about them. Perceptive.

Snapped out of my careless phase, I sized them up. If worst came to worst, I wasn't sure where I would be. I would have to make a careful assessment of their skills and flaws. But, believe me; I _would_ win in the end. I could not let two unknowns stop me from my goal. Failure was not an option. In this world, you either lived after completing a mission to do another one, or you lost focus and vanished from the world. I would not be the latter. I could not afford to be. This mission would proclaim my success…or spell my doom.

* * *

**Dun Dun dun!! So who and are the two girls and why are they scary? Tune in next week to find out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sophie and Jillian

Hello! Dame Alex here! I will be answering another review! Yippee!

--

**athanasiamikee:** Interesting name! Thanks as well! Yeah, updates are coming!

--

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: I am Matsuri Hino. I own Kaname and Zero and Yuki and all of the other characters. I am able to draw and create art that millions of people around the world can enjoy. Dammit, I wish that were true. But no, we don't own any of them. Aliya, Jillian, Sophie, and Jillian are ours. Also, we really like the style of werewolves in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga, so Jillian and Sophie are based off of them. Jillian's last name (Quilembry) is kind of a tribute to the books, but other than that, there will be no references to Twilight at all.**

* * *

**Sophie**

The two of us, my sister and I, walked together to the gate of the esteemed Cross Academy. As we neared, I could smell something sickly sweet in the air. It made me gag. It wasn't one of those smells that passed, either. Nothing like, "Oh that smells like pigs" and then you move on and the smell goes away. No. This smell just got worse the closer we got to the door of the main building. I wrinkled my nose in an attempt to lessen it, but it did no good.

"What IS that?" I complained.

Jillian shot me a look. "What do you mean?"

I was surprised. Usually she had a better nose than that. "Don't you smell them?"

"Duh." Jillian rolled her eyes.

"Well, why are they here?" I growled.

Jillian just laughed. "If you had read about where we were going, you would know. The Chairman has some retarded peace thing going. He thinks he can fix the world by making it easier for a select group of the leeches to get at humans."

"That's cowpiss."

"Not only that," Jillian continued, "but they have hunters on the grounds, too. If the vamps were vegetarians, it would be easier, but they're not. They're on DRUGS."

"Is that why they smell. . . . interesting? They don't smell like hunters, but they smell . . . different. They smell . . . repressed. Think any of them will snap?"

"Why do you think I agreed to play the Chairman's little game?"

"Worst Prank EVER! Hmmm . . . . let's see how long Sophie can live without killing vamps! April Fools! They're not actually vampires, they're pink elephants! And we're little fuzzy white rabbits!"

"Maybe VORPAL rabbits. You know, the head biting off kind?"

"Mmmmm . . . rabbit sounds good right now." I licked my lips thoughtfully, contemplating. "Do you think they'll serve rabbit at lunch today?"

"How about meat pies made of vampire?" Jillian asked.

"That would taste disgusting, but let's do it," I agreed. "And we should sing cheery songs while we cook them!"

"Ummm . . . . let's just go see Chairman Cross before we kill any of them. I would like to be an official part of the school before we get kicked out."

"Fine, but, anything else you want to tell me before we go in?"

"Yes," Jillian said darkly. "They're pretty."

"Shit."

-l- -l- -l-

**Jillian**

Before Sophie or I knocked on the door, it was opened by a tall, dark-haired, red-eyed, gorgeous guy.

"Shit." Both of us said it at once, under our breaths.

He gave us a questioning smile. "Hello, I'm—"

"Kuran Kaname," I interrupted. "I know."

Sophie shot me a dark look. "I know you're better on the public speaking front, Jilly, but that's too much. You're starting to sound like a fangirl! Disgusting!" She made retching noises behind me, which couldn't have been difficult to fake, considering the sickening, cloying smell of vampire was very hard to ignore.

"Fangirl?" I spat. "I think not!"

Sophie began dancing around like a little schoolgirl, squealing, "Oh my gosh, Kaname-sempai, you're so hott! I think you're _gorgeous_, I want to _kiss_ you!"

I couldn't hold back my growls. _Stop making a fool of yourself. Maybe he IS a vampire, but we DO want to make a good impression with the Chairman, who happens to be sitting right behind him._

"Shit."Sophie stopped prancing around and glared at me. "Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I started making a fool of myself?!" She turned to Kaname and says mockingly, "Sorry, I was dropped on my head as a small child."

"Yes," I said in a voice laced with bitterness. "Right into a forest full of vampires."

"Then I ate them," Sophie added, straight-faced.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "And how did they taste? Did you catch their names first?"

"I don't ask what the name of the dish is! I only care if it tastes good! Just don't eat them boiled, they get runny and gross. They're best roasted over a spit on a fire. OH! Do you know? Are they serving rabbit today?! I'm really hungry."

Her stomach growled. I pushed Kaname aside and bowed to the Chairman. "Souke-san, I am Quilembry Jillian, and this is Woolfe Sophie."

Sophie caught up and then remembered to bow belatedly. "I'm Sophie!"

I elbowed her in the ribs and turned back to the Chairman. "Umm . . . you said you wanted us to meet a few of the students before we started?"

"Children!!!!!" The Chairman called happily. "Come here please! Daddy wants you to meet someone!"

Sophie looked at me, raising an eyebrow. _Are we in a nuthouse?_

_Shut up. What if they can hear you?_

Sophie grinned evilly, her eyes sparkling. _Then we KNOW they're crazy. How else would they hear the voices in their heads? Bwah hah hah hah haaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! _She stared at Kaname very intently. _Now you want to eat your hair._

A girl with straight brown hair, and a guy with silver hair came into the room, the girl first, and the boy as if he didn't want to be there.

The guy saw Sophie's intense gaze directed at Kaname and groaned. "ANOTHER fangirl?! WHY?! Isn't it hard enough with all of them we have to deal with already?"

Sophie's eyes snapped to him, full of anger. She turned to me. "First. I. Can't. Get him. To eat. His hair and now. He thinks. I'm a FANGIRL!" She stops. "Can I eat him? Or punch him in the FACE. Oh right. I'm a nice girl, and I like everybody, and I like flowers and butterflies, and fluffy white rabbits. Especially rabbits! I'm not angry. I especially like vampires. They taste good. . . ." She looked over at me. "Help me out please! I'm making a fool of myself again!"

"Not hard, is it?" I muttered.

"Hate you."

"No you don't, oh sister mine," I retorted.

She huffed and just sat down on the middle of the floor, looking at her feet. "I'm going to sit here and look at my feet. They're very interesting. And not comment on anything more."

After a while of awkward silence, another girl came into the room. She was very small, with dancing tawny eyes and long, straight silver hair down to the backs of her knees. She saw all of us sitting there, and squealed. "Werewolves!"

"Shit."

Chairman Cross moved on to make introductions, and I took it in, silently cataloguing names. The brown-haired girl was Yuuki Cross, the Chairman's adopted daughter. The guy with the silver hair who had accused my twin of being a fangirl was Zero Kiryuu, and he was obviously a vampire, but he was trying to masquerade as human. Idiot. The girl who so blatantly announced what we were was named Loraina Kypribel, and she was a threat. I didn't like her. Not only was she loud, obnoxious, and had no sense of what was appropriate to share and what wasn't, but she was a vampire with a strange obsession with werewolves. Ugh.

Sophie continued to stare at her feet, not paying attention, and not caring.

_You're not copying my notes later._ I thought to her.

Her head snapped up. _Shit._ Her eyes bored into everyone in the room, and she asked hopefully, "Fill me in so far?"

Chairman Cross was only too happy to make the introductions all over again, and this time it was my turn to ignore him. I was looking around at pictures he had in the room. One picture had all of the "Night Class" members in it. Filthy leeches. I looked at all of the disgustingly beautiful faces in the picture and took a sharp breath when I noticed one blond boy in it. He was oddly familiar. Pain shot through my mind. That was all I could associate with that face, and I didn't like it. With a growl I turned the picture face down on the desk.

When I gasped, Sophie stood, still paying attention to Chairman Cross, but protective at the same time, standing at my side. She suddenly looked very different than the girl who had previously been making a fool of herself. This was a side of her that only I had seen, and on few occasions.

She let out a low growl. _What's wrong? _ She was trying to soothe me, letting her mind pull at mine to ease the pain.

_Nothing. _That was all the answer I could, or would, give her. I couldn't remember exactly what was wrong, but it bothered me all the same.

_You're in pain._ She said simply.

_Yeah, so?_

She just sighed.

_Look, I don't know what's wrong, okay? If I figure it out, I'll tell you. _Maybe, I added to myself. I took the picture from the desk and shoved it deep into a pocket in my coat, knowing that if anyone had seen, Sophie would have been the only one, and she wouldn't normally pry. If she did, I would bite her.

"Let's go to class, children!" the chairman said in that overly peppy voice of his.

Sophie winced, as did I. That voice was thoroughly grating.

Loraina and Kaname left to their dorms, and Yuuki and Zero followed to class. When we walked in, the stares and the whispers were very . . . . loud. Did they really think we couldn't hear them?

Sophie gestured to two chairs away from everyone else. I nodded and we made our way towards them. A girl with chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes stared at us with suspicion. _Sophie._ I said.

_What?_ She asked grumpily.

_Look. Vampire Hunter. And she doesn't like us. I can tell. What should we do to her?_

Sophie rolled her eyes. _I don't know, eat her?_

_Not this one. I think eventually she may make a good ally. She hates almost as much as we do. But first we need to make her respect us. _

_If she hates us too, that could be a problem._ Sophie admonished.

_Let's just let this be fun. We can gain a useful friend, or we can make her a lethal opponent. I would rather gain someone that we can use to our advantage. Do we really need any more people to hate us?_

_How are we going to do that? She hates us already, doesn't she? Oh look, the boys are checking you out already._

I looked over at the buffoons she was referring to. _Not me, little sister. You._

Sophie scoffed.

As we passed the vampire hunter, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to view us as enemies, you know. We have the same beliefs as you do. Vampires? The world would be a better place if they were all dead. Does that mean I want to be the one to wreak havoc with a mass slaughter? No. But . . . . . I hate them too. As does my twin, Sophie." I gestured to her as I mentioned her name.

Sophie was staring at the ceiling, but snapped out of it and said hi with an open smile. We continued on to our seats, ignoring the seating chart that was taped to the podium. We wouldn't be separated by the whim of some teacher. Class began, leaving a confused vampire hunter watching us from her seat as we pretended to pay attention. So far, school would be easy. All I had to do was avoid the blond from the picture. After class was going to be Hell. From what I had read, I may have to see him, as the Day Class was allowed to stay just so far away from the Night Class as the two traded places between dorm time and class time. But where did that leave the two of us? After all, we were the Chairman's newly beloved Twilight Class, neither of the dark, nor of the light.

* * *

**A (Vorpal Lightning) - Okay, so as the one out of the three of us that has been updating, I will promise to TRY to update once a week. School starts in about a month, so after that, NO promises. Well, even before that. We have enough written that I can update for two more weeks, but after those two weeks, it will be give and take as to when chapters will come up due to inability to SEE each other to write properly. But I will TRY! **

**B (Dame Alex) - Sorry for not helping out sooner. I'm editing the chapters though! Yay!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Loraina

More reviews! We're on a roll!

--

**miarath:** Thanks a lot! ^^

**Tentenrules4ever:** Yeah...I wonder! :) Updates coming!

--

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer - K peoples. So we don't own Vampire Knight. Too bad, too. Cuz it would be absolutely AWESOME to be Matsuri Hino. But we aren't. Crap.**

* * *

Lost. That was the first feeling that crept into my bones. I didn't like it. Name? Loraina . . . . Kypribel. Yes. Location? Unknown. Purpose? Did I have one? Why am I here, in these dark woods, alone? Where am I supposed to be? I looked around, taking in the wet leaves littering the forest floor. The tall, uncut trees brushed the sky, dark shadows peppering the starry, midnight blue sky. Not here, that's for sure.

I got up with a heavy sigh. Cross Academy. I wasn't sure why, but I knew that that's where I am supposed to be. Instinct pulled me towards a break in the trees where I could see a pristine white building. It was there that I would walk in, claim my title as student, and do what I needed to do. What that was, I didn't know. For that matter, I didn't even know who I was. My name I was certain of. Beyond that, I had no clue.

* * *

**SORRY!!!!!!!! We haven't updated in FOREVER! And then this chapter doesn't have a whole lot of length to it. So TWO chapters will come up. And also, this chappie may be a bit confusing. It's meant to be a bit of a time jump. Maybe a month before the rest of it so far? Hopefully that will make more sense later. **


	5. Chapter 4: Jillian and Sophie

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer - Again. Maranda Sminesen does not = Matsuri Hino. That means that we had nothing to do with the creation of Vampire Knight. Sucks for us! But that's okay. We created Sophie, Jillian, Loraina, and Aliya. **

* * *

**Jillian**

"Sophie! Get off!" I growled. "That's my ARM, Sophie! SOPHIE!!!! Don't bite me!"

Sophie grumbled, "They didn't serve rabbit, and I'm HUNGRY! And all I get is this stupid goulash. And I HATE goulash with the flaming fury of seven suns. Or forty-two. Or thirteen. Thirteen's a good number." She looked down at her loaded plate, filled with the hated goulash, brussel sprouts, and applesauce. "This whole tray is filled with stuff I don't like! What are they trying to do, poison me?" She glared at the food and started wolfing it down.

"That's why that's your third plate," I said around a mouthful of my own food.

"I'm TRYING to have a food baby," she announced.

Zero had just set down his tray hesitantly before Sophie had made that announcement, and now he picked it back up again and began to walk off, looking terrified. Yuuki grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him back to the table, scolding him the whole way.

"We have to welcome them NICELY, Zero," she said fiercely.

"And that means being forced to sit through their psychopathic . . . . stuff?" he muttered.

I looked up at him with as much fierce, violent apathy as I could manage to stuff into one expression. "Did we ASK you to sit here?"

Sophie was busy watching as her goulash plopped from her fork to her plate. "Did you notice the sound it makes? It's funny!" She shook her head. "Whoever said that wishing would make it so is an idiot."

"I'm done," I announced, and got up to leave. Something was bothering me. I excused myself to the bathroom and took out the picture that I had taken from Souke-san's office. That face stared back at me. It was a cocky, self-absorbed face, and I wanted to punch it. I WILL stay and face it, I thought darkly. Tonight.

I could feel Sophie squirming back at the table. With a sigh, I pushed open the door and made my way back over. _Monophobe._

_Can't help it. Zero's staring at me. And it scares me. I'm uncomfortable! I'm uncomfortable!_

I shot him a look and his gaze snapped away to something else. _Better?_

_Yes. It's like he hasn't seen a girl eat before or something. I don't know._

I chuckled. "Zero, it isn't polite to stare at someone while they're eating. Or at all, for that matter. And Sophie? Stop eating like that. You shouldn't do things that make people wonder at your humanity," I said pointedly.

"Well, they wanted to sit here. And also . . . I think I'm full." She pushed her plate away.

I snorted. "Yes, well, them sitting here isn't a big deal. They know; thanks to that spastic little leech girl we met in the office earlier. I'm talking about the entire cafeteria filled with other people who may just see the subtle differences between the way you attack your food, and the way others do. The way you are much more predatory, and your stance is very . . . wolf-like. Just watch it, okay? I don't want us to end up getting driven away by these idiots."

"If there's any driving away, it'd be us doing the driving."

"Are you sure, Sophie?" I asked softly. "You don't remember that far back, do you? Getting left alone? Just the two of us? Because we were _different_? We were _five_, Sophie. And had to fend for ourselves because of idiot humans like them. Do you really want to deal with that again?"

Sophie just seemed to shrink, staring down at her hands. In a whimper she said "I don't need to be reminded of that. I remember it just as well as you."

Immediately I felt sick. "Oh, Sophie, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I did it first, and it was because of me that you did. You got the brunt of it, and you shouldn't have." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, leaning my head against hers.

Her only word was, "Forgiven."

My head snapped up. "What's going on?" I asked Zero and Yuuki.

They looked around. "Well," Yuuki began, "It would seem that we weren't paying attention to the time since the two of us got here late, and you two were eating a lot, and . . . . Zero, we have to go." They hurried out of the room, pulling on prefect armbands as they went.

"Sophie," I whimpered.

Her eyes went to my face, and she asked, "Yes?"

"Come with me? Don't leave my side, no matter what I might end up remembering that I never told you?"

"Not sure if you would believe this or not, but I don't think you could tell me ANYTHING that would make me leave your side. Even if you told me you were a vampire. Monophobic, remember?"

I just gave a low growl in the direction of the door, and began the trek out to where the classes were changing from day to night. Sophie glanced in that direction also, and muttered, "Let's just get this over with. Maybe we can run."

I shook my head, whispering to myself, unsure if she could hear, "Have to face him. Can't run. Have to face him."

"Powerwalk?"

I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them again, I made sure I had enough courage built up to be able to do this right. With a snarl, I threw open the door. The place that we exited was somewhat in-between the two classes, and the prefects, including the vampire hunter, were holding back the frothing mob of hormonal girls that was trying hard to get to the elegant, beautiful, deadly leeches on the other side.

"Shit," I said. My eyes had zeroed in on the face of the blond in the picture. No memories resurfaced, but I touched the scar on my jaw. It was about one inch long, and ran vertically on the left side of my jaw. It was old, that much I knew. And I think it had something to do with the first time I had phased into wolf form.

Sophie tugged on my arm. "Let's go. The faster we get this over with, the faster we can get past them, and the faster we can get fresh air."

"No." I said it firmly, and I wasn't sure where it came from.

"What?" she asked, not hearing correctly.

I looked back at her, impatient suddenly. "If you want, go back to the dorms. I'll be there soon, I promise, but . . . . I have to do something."

She looked in the direction of the dorms longingly, and asked slowly, "Is it something you want me to be gone for?"

"I . . . I don't know," I said bitterly.

"I'll be here for you if you need it. Just tell me if you want to handle this on your own, or if you would like support."

I marched forward, curling my hand into a fist. The first one to notice me was Kaname, and he smiled a sickeningly charming smile. "Quilembry-san. Hello!"

I growled, and continued past him. "Aidou, correct?" I asked the blond.

He looked me up and down, with a slow smile spreading across his face. "How did you get past the prefects, beautiful?"

My answering growl was low and menacing. He only grinned wider. "What, are you going to bite? I bite back, you know."

Sophie was still standing in the middle, waiting for me. She was close enough that she could intervene if she had to, but far enough away that she wasn't interfering. She was watching with intelligent, calculating eyes that made her look much different from the way she had looked in the office.

"I won't bite," I answered with as little spite in my voice as possible. "I just wanted to know why you are connected to my past, and why all of those connections hold pain."

He looked at me in surprise. "Pain? How? I don't know you, sweetheart."

I could hear Sophie mutter, "Punch him in the face, Jilly, punch him in the face."

I looked at him, thinking hard. "Would this help?" I pulled a much wrinkled and worn photo from the pocket of my coat. I didn't think Sophie even knew I had this. I held it up so that he could see it, and it was from the weeks before Sophie and I had been abandoned. It was the two of us, and our very human parents. We were climbing over their backs and shoulders, very much like wolf pups even then. My green eyes in the picture were happy. I think that was the last time.

He looked at it, nothing showing in his eyes. "No, hun, but you were a very pretty little girl. Even prettier now."

I growled. "Maybe I WILL bite," I said threateningly.

His eyes brightened. "Would you? I haven't had a normal girl threaten me with that in AGES!"

My fist met his jaw. Hard. He staggered backward, nursing his face. "Wow. We should really get together sometime, honey, cuz you are a spitfire!"

I kicked him. In the "shins." Not a very dignified way to fight, but I was angry. Beyond that, I was pissed. I could feel Sophie shift her weight to her other foot behind me. She wanted to fight too, but she wasn't going to step in on my fight when I hadn't asked her to. She started pacing.

I turned away from him, walking as calmly as I could back to where Sophie was. "Would you like to go back to the dorms now, sis? I think I'm going to be sick if we don't. Too close to too many of them for too long."

"Yes, lets."

Aidou recovered and picked himself up off of the ground, watching with something akin to admiration in his eyes. I bet he'd never found someone that actually had the strength to hurt him before. Someone that wasn't a vampire, anyway. Let alone someone that would want to, especially when that someone was part of the female persuasion.

Sophie and I just went back to our dorm room, and I at least had a renewed spring in my step. It felt so good to hit him. And I didn't even know what he had done. Did it matter? He was an arrogant, pig-headed leech. But somehow . . . I was drawn back there. Underneath that cloying smell had been something that I . . . . liked. Damn. Why?

-l- -l- -l-

**Sophie**

It seemed like we had just gotten back from switching classes, but I knew it was longer than that. It was probably past midnight. I had woken up and realized that I shouldn't have eaten all that food. I rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to empty my stomach. Goulash doesn't taste as good the second time. Not that it ever tastes good. After cleaning my mouth out, I looked out the window, pressed my cheek against the cold glass, and wished that I could run. Be free. I saw the prefects making their rounds, and wondered how the humans could stand being awake most of the night. I felt another wave of nausea hit me, and I clumsily got down to make my acquaintance with the toilet again.

Hopefully no one heard that. I grabbed a towel from the rack, put it on the floor, and curled up, preparing to spend the night here. What did they put in that goulash?

Sometime later I felt the familiar presence of Jillian's mind inside mine. _What are you doing?_

_Morning sickness._

_Damn food baby._

_I think they actually put ghouls in the goulash._ I replied.

Jillian hesitated. _I think Aidou has something to do with us phasing._

_Was this why I found you crying?_

She stopped to think for a little bit. _I don't remember, _she said almost sadly.

_Don't worry, it will come when it wants to. How long do you think the prefects patrol the area?_

_I don't know, Sophie. But I really want to phase and run. This form is too . . . restricting._

_Do you want to chance getting by the prefects? Do you think you can do it?_

Jillian paused for a moment, as if to proceed with caution. _I'm not sure, but . . . I don't know if we aren't supposed to do that in the first place. Wouldn't it be dumb if we weren't going to get in trouble for it anyway, yet had been sneaking around being paranoid? And I don't want to go without you._

_So let's waltz out of here like we own the place and get far enough away that they won't see us phasing._

Jillian chuckled. _You up for that? Or is the food baby going to protest your leaving the loo?_

_I need to get out and stretch. Whether the food baby is ready for that or not._

I came out of the bathroom, all ready to go, pretty much shaking with excitement. We went out, our minds already perfectly in sync in anticipation of the even closer mental bond that we shared when we were in wolf form. We made it to the woods without any problems, and I was really excited. I changed immediately when we were out of sight. I could feel all of the stress coming off in waves. It felt so free to be a wolf.

In our human forms, Jillian and I had similar coloring, even though we really looked nothing alike, but in wolf forms, the only difference was that she was slightly darker than I was. The similarities didn't stop there. It was like we were not completely two separate people, because our mental bond was so strong that thoughts and feelings were impossible to keep from each other. Our green eyes danced with the excitement of the night as we just . . . ran.

After a bit, I tried coaxing Jillian into a game of hide and seek tag. _What's the point?_ She asked. _We can't really hide from each other._

I smirked. _Do your best, and I promise I won't peek._

She laughed openly, a sound I hadn't heard in a long time. _Liar._

I pouted, giving her puppy eyes. _I'll just use my sense of smell. Honest._

_Fine. Go away, and I'll go hide. _

I yipped in happiness. I felt like a puppy again. I lay down and put my paws over my eyes, my tail waving so hard it looked like it would fly off. After I deemed it past the necessary amount of time to give Jilly to hide, I jumped up, excited, but immediately sat back down. I felt another wave of nausea hit me, and phased back to see if it would make it any better. Wrong. It made it worse. I fell to my hands and knees, retching.

I heard footsteps and said weakly, between gulps of air, "You cheat, Jilly, you said you were going to go hide."

The nausea started up again, and I dug my fingernails into the ground to stop my arms from shaking, not looking up to see who was coming. Instead I was focused on keeping the contents of my stomach down.

"Eat too much?" A smooth, sarcastic male voice asked.

I glanced up, because it obviously wasn't Jilly. Instead I saw the silver haired boy that I had scared away at dinner tonight. What was his name again? Oh yeah . . . Zero. I sat up, one hand clutching my stomach, the other wiping away any trace of the remains.

I said truthfully, "Well, when you get free food, you don't waste it."

"And why did you think you had to eat it all by yourself?" came his biting reply.

My response was to go back to my earlier position and throw up some more. "Eww, that one tasted like brussel sprouts!"

He frowned. Ignoring him, I got up very shakily. It took me about two tries, but I was able to stand up. I had an arm around my torso again, my other hand holding my head up, and I was swaying as if I were on a ship. Cool hands found their way to my waist to help steady me. I tried to make him understand that he was going to get all dirty because I couldn't keep it down, but the words couldn't come out. I could feel my vision blacking out, so I said the one thing that made sense in my mind.

"Sorry."


	6. Chapter 5: Aliya

**Dame Alex:** Sorry sorry! I know we haven't updated in a while! But there was some confusion in which everybody thought that the other person had the chapter. Without seeing the second chapter of Jilly and Soph, I wasn't able to do much. And they thought that I had it already, and were waiting for me to upload an edited version! Gomen, gomen! *bows*

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: Sorry my disclaimers aren't as interesting as Vorpal Lightning's or bad wolfs vortex's, but it's 1:00 a.m. right now, and I'm dead. I also don't own anything but Aliya. You'll have to ask VL and BWV for the other three.**

* * *

I felt cold and calm as I walked outside to do my prefect duties. I had just exited lunch, which was a silent affair. I had been hesitantly working up my courage to sit next to Yuuki and Sayori, but decided against it when I saw the _two_. Yuuki had tried to wave me over, but I ignored her. I stared for a second though, as I noticed someone else.

Zero Kiryuu, the older son of the famous Kiryuu family. The _true_ vampire hunter of the siblings, and also a vampire.

He was dangerous.

I had seen him in class before, and had pondered over the idea of a vampire in the Day Class. My only solution was that the headmaster didn't think he was hazardous. A grave mistake, in my opinion. Cross-san was losing his touch.

Or...he was secretly on the vampires' side. That would explain him setting up this whole school in the first place. Then, that would mean that Zero was the vampire spy who would inform the vampires of the humans' activities. He would bring victims to the vampires, having access to the humans' dorms. They would trust him because he was a prefect. Maybe, with his prefect status, he could secretly let a vampire through to the Day Class. Or, let a few Day Class members to the Night Dorms.

Poor Yuuki. She had no idea what was going on.

As I walked to the bridge that separated the two Classes, I sighed. It figured, neither Yuuki nor Zero were here yet. It looked like I would have to do everything by myself.

I watched as the horde of Day Class fan girls exited their building at the same time as the Night Class members left their dorms.

Feeling slightly daunted, I held back the screaming crowd as best as I could. But one person wasn't enough. I fell down, and the fan girls cheered in delight as their only blockage to the bloodsuckers was cleared.

Groaning, I tried to get up, only to fall back down. My head felt as if hammers were pounding at its sides. Struggling to rise, I found myself supported by two pale arms.

Looking up, I could see by the uniform that the owner of the appendages was a Night Class member. He had silky blond hair and bright green eyes. I couldn't help but think of grass and peridots.

He smiled gently at me, and pulled me up, holding both my arms. As soon as I rose, I jerked them away from him, and set my face into a glare. I had let my guard down. In those seconds, he could have bitten me.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, "You looked like you needed some help."

"Hah!" I laughed without humor, "I don't take the fake aid of bloodsuckers."

Looking slightly confused, he noticed my armband and understanding flooded his eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said sadly. The vampire bowed, saying, "Where are my manners? I am called Ichijou Takuma."

He seemed somewhat formal, yet friendly. The perfect, polite vampire. He also seemed to be lacking the dark aura that the others possessed. Obviously, the girls adored him.

"Whiting-san, what are you doing over there!?" Zero barked at me. "You're supposed to keep them away, not yak with them like an old maid!"

I felt my blood pressure rising. He had the gall to say that to me after he was late!? I wasn't chatting either, that stupid vampire had been the one doing most of the talking.

Shooting said bloodsucker an evil look, I stomped over to where the silver-haired vampire and Yuuki were and helped to hold the mob back.

I heard a thwack, and saw one of the two Twilight Class members punch another blond vampire in the jaw. He said something I couldn't hear, which made her kick him in the groin. Afterwards, she walked away.

I grinned, my earlier iciness towards them melting slightly. They hadn't just been talking when they said that they hated vampires. This was interesting. They were potential allies. I just had to watch my step around them. Anything unknown was dangerous until you figured out its mysteries. I would have to learn all I could about them, and then judge on whether they would help or hurt the Vampire Hunters Association.

As I headed back into the dorms, my thoughts, disgustingly, turned to the vampire who had helped me up.

Ichijou, that name sounded familiar...Oh yeah! One of the bloodsuckers was secretly allied with the Association. Asato Ichijou. He had a grandson by the name of Takuma Ichijou.

Hmm...so this was his grandson. Quite different from his grandfather. As of what I had seen, his grandfather was an imperious, stuck-up old man. Unless the younger one was using a front, which was quite possible. I would have to think over this.

When I entered the dorms, I found that I roomed with a fan girl. She had pictures of Kuran, Ichijou, that blond that the Twilight Class member kicked, and a few others. Two of the prominent unknowns were a wild redhead and a sleepy-looking brunette. All of them Night Class members, and all of them good-looking.

I stared at her bed in aghast. It had a giant picture of that blond vampire who had helped me before, against my better wishes of course.

Her pillow showed him smiling his soft smile. For some reason, I remembered that, along with how his voice had sounded. I grudgingly admitted that, for a vampire, he had a good smile.

The fan girl entered the room, smiling cheerily while holding a digital camera in her hands. When she saw me, she hopped up to my side, and shoved the camera into my hands. "Look at the awesome picture I took!"

It showed a waving Ichijou, which made me grimace. Ugh! More stupid vampire pictures!

"Fan girl much?" I asked sarcastically.

"Uh huh!" she grinned, "And proud of it. Seriously, Ichijou-sama is just sooo dreamy!"

_Great. I have to deal with this for the rest of the year._ I felt thankful that I wouldn't be here long. In a few minutes, I would grab my sword and leave. I'd only have to deal with her when I came back, which would be early morning, when the vampires went to sleep. Hopefully, she'd be out cold as well.

_Lucky spuds,_ I grumbled. They didn't have to stay awake 24/7 like I did.

While I was thinking, she had talked on. Great, a blabber for a roommate.

"I mean, Idol-sama is just sooo hot, but Kuran-sama's even hotter! Ichijou-sama tops them all though!"

_Please kill me._ "Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to cut off your absolutely _fascinating_ monologue, but I have to patrol."

She grinned brightly. Obviously this girl didn't know the meaning of sarcasm. "That's okay! I can just talk to my other friends! Speaking of that, do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah...whatever," I mumbled, eager to leave.

"Great!" she chirped, "Then I'll see you when you get back! I have more pictures to show as well!"

Like I _really_ looked forward to returning to a chattering fan girl with even more photos of dirty bloodsuckers. If she only knew what they _really_ were. For a second, I was tempted to tell her, but stopped. She wouldn't believe me anyway, and I would get in trouble with the headmaster and the Association for sure. I was supposed to spy, not cause a scene. They would deal with it when the time came. My job was to bring back a report covering everything going on at the academy.

"I'm sorry," I told her, "But I'll be back really late. Morning, even."

"Don't worry! I can stay awake!" she grinned.

_That's what I'm afraid of._ "Great...anyway, I'm leaving."

I grabbed my shortsword, ignoring her inquiries about it, and left the room.

I really needed a new roommate.

-l- -l- -l-

As I patrolled, my mind mulled over the different events that had happened recently.

"Hey!" I turned around swiftly, feeling surprise grip me.

The Twilight Class member that had kicked the blond vampire in the groin was there, looking what would be called a cross between pissed and frantic.

_Humph,_ I thought, _I let my guard down again. But this time it's with those stupid Twilight Class people. Except I don't know what they are..._

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. "You are not supposed to be out of your dorms at night. You might think that you can handle the bloodsuckers, but they're far more powerful than you might think." This was, in part, a test. I wanted to see how she would react.

"And you think I am not capable of defending myself?" she asked with an icier tone than mine. "I'm not exactly human, which I'm sure you've noticed."

"Well, of course," I grinned without humor. "You might've also noticed that I have no idea what you are. What _are_ you?"

"How is that any of your business?" she snapped.

"Hmm...Good question," I grinned once more, and said, "Nevertheless, you must be going back. Unless I have proof that you can handle yourself against a vampire, I am not letting you roam around the grounds by yourself." If I was lucky, she would take the bait and give an example, even luckier if she would give me a demonstration.

She chuckled darkly. "How many _human_ girls could throw Aido backwards with a fist to the jaw? How many of them could actually cause _pain_ with a foot to the balls? For that matter, how many would want to? I know what I am facing. I've known it since I was five years old."

Several different emotions flashed across her face from shock, to pain, to disbelief, and back to that cold mask that she usually wore.

Hm...Interesting. But it aligned with what I had already suspected. She was powerful. And potentially dangerous, with a strong grip on her emotions. But she sometimes lost control. I would have to keep an eye on her to make sure that she didn't do so in a crowd.

I perked my ears, hearing a familiar voice yell, "Zero! What are you _doing_ with her!?"

The girl I had been talking to took off with a swiftness that said she was still proving herself to me. It wasn't human.

I shook my head in slight disbelief, and then proceeded to follow.

She was fast. It took all the endurance and speed in my hegemony to keep up with her. If she was on my side, she would be useful. But if she were an enemy...

We arrived in a clearing, where we could see Zero holding an unconscious member of the Twilight Class (the other one) with her head on his chest, and an enraged Yuuki.

The one I had come with growled deep in her throat and shifted from one foot to the other. She obviously didn't like the close proximity of the bloodsucker to her sister.

"Humph, Kiryuu-san, are you trying to _do_ something to her?" I inquired frostily. My thoughts were on his teeth.

"Exactly, Zero, what are you doing!?" screamed Yuuki, "What did she do to you!? Insult your hair!?"

"He hasn't done anything," the sister said with a threat nearly in her voice. "But he'd better seriously consider putting her down and stepping away before _I _do something to _him._"

After a bit of this, Zero gave us all a dark look. I felt myself almost shrink inside. His glares were worse than mine.

"For your information," he said slowly and carefully, stressing every syllable to make sure that we heard, "Sophie-san here fainted from stomach trouble. From her words, 'a food baby.' I was just here to catch her."

"Sophie-san!?" asked Yuuki in disbelief.

Anger flashed in the conscious Twilight Class girl's eyes. "You will _never_ refer to her with that kind of intimacy again. It is Woolfe-san. Nothing else."

The silver-haired bloodsucker rolled his eyes, but I could discern a certain...tenseness within him. A certain look of surprise. I wondered if he had meant to call her that or if it had popped out entirely on accident.

I watched as he laid the Twilight Class girl now known as Sophie down. I was surprised at his gentleness. I hadn't expected such actions from him. Of course, he was planning on making her his next victim. He needed to be careful, though, with me around.

I glared at him. No vampire would suck human blood on my watch. Never.

Of course, she wasn't entirely human. What on earth _was_ she?

The other girl, Jillian if I recalled, stepped forward. She scooped up her sister and ran in the direction of the nurse's office.

All that were left were Yuuki, Zero, and me. We stared at each other, at a lost for words. Both Yuuki and I were far too surprised by the vampire's actions to speak. Zero didn't want to say anything. He just sat there calmly, a "We are _not_ discussing what just happened" look on his face.

"Well...I guess I'll continue patrolling," spoke the brunette. Right after she left, I used the opportunity to flee.

As I left, thoughts struck my mind one after the other. It looked like a new development, if I wasn't mistaken, was happening between Zero and Sophie. He had chosen her as his next victim. I would have to watch and make sure nothing happened.

But first, to patrol. I started to check the trees, only to have my arms pulled behind me and my face blindfolded.

_Damn,_ I swore. _I let my guard down again. What is it with this stupid school and weakening me!?_


	7. Chapter 6: Loraina

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: Geez, people, this is FANFICTION! Fanfiction means exactly what it says! Fiction made by fans! Why would a fan claim to own anything!? These things are stupid, because it's so obvious that I'm not Matsuri Hino. Yes, I draw manga, but that's a hobby!** ** Not a job!**

* * *

Life became a routine. I would wake up, block out as much of the people's feelings around me as I could, and begin my day pacing my quarters. I had been given a spacious suite, probably because no one knew if I was a Level A or B vampire. Just in case I suddenly remembered everything and was insulted that I had been given something beneath my station. I didn't like the openness of it. It made me feel uncomfortable. But at the same time, I was grateful. The openness allowed for distance between my mind and the minds of others. The hearts of others. For some reason, I could sense the emotions of human beings. Since coming to Cross Academy, I had struggled with having people around constantly. Their feelings were my own, and it hurt me when they were sad, angry, or afraid. Their happiness created in me a deep joy. I liked being around the happier people.

One thing I _didn't_ like was being around vampires. My own kind. I had never fed on a human. Or at least that I could remember. I couldn't bear it. Not when the feelings of said human, and their passions, were so blatant to my open senses. I knew them possibly better than they knew themselves. I certainly knew them better than I knew myself. It would have been a grave sin for me to cut off their life.

Today was no different. I was going to go have a meeting with Cross-kun like I always did in the mornings. He was always such a happy person, and it helped immensely to talk to him. At times I felt like a leech, going in to use him for my personal drug. An antidote to the sorrow that usually engulfed me. He didn't feel that way. He told me that I fascinated him. I didn't need his blood tablets, and yet I got by without ever feeling the need to feed. It was a give and take situation, and that suited me fine.

I walked into the office to find four others already talking with Cross-kun. Two of them were Yuuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu. I knew them already. They did their best to protect the Day Class from the Night Class. I admired them. The other two, however, were new. I looked them over, but their appearances weren't what I noticed. I couldn't feel them. There was only one thing that that could mean. They weren't human. They obviously weren't vampires either. I watched them from the shadows, distant, obscure memories playing in the recesses of my mind, but never surfacing enough to make sense. Finally, something connected. I danced into the room.

"Werewolves!!!" I announced. The two shot me an ugly glare, and despite their incapability to assault my emotions, I could feel their hatred. I giggled and danced from the room again. This was beautiful! I had someone that wouldn't feed on the lives of those that had become precious to me, and someone that wouldn't add to the montage of feelings that flew at me constantly! This was enough to keep me going for weeks! I skipped back to my room happily, returning to my bed until it was time for classes.


	8. Chapter 7: Sophie and Jillian

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: We only own Aliya, Jillian, Sophie, and Loraina.**

* * *

**Sophie**

Darkness, that's what I felt when I became aware that I was awake. Then I remembered that I hadn't opened my eyes yet. I opened to white. The ceiling, the walls the bed was the color of a snow pile covering a trash heap. The corners were not cleaned very well. I doubt that the nurses had very much enthusiasm for cleaning. Groaning, I tried to sit up, not a good idea, I felt myself fall back, almost losing consciousness. I struggled to stay awake, as I just woke up! I didn't want to sleep again! Who knows what would happen, and I could barely remember last night. I vaguely remembered throwing up, and fainting...oh shit. There was a person there. A face. Who was it? I glowered at the ceiling, as if it could give me the answer I was looking for. I muttered "silver hair" seeing if that could spark any brain cells into activity, as that was all I could remember of that person.

"Oh, so you are awake!"

I glared at the overly cheery voice; it was the nurse on duty.

Sticking with the confused ditz act, I asked "Where am I? And how did I get here?" Maybe I would get some answers and not have brain strain.

"You are at the medical ward, and your sister brought you in last night. She just dumped you here, and left! How about that? I heard that she hasn't been at any of her classes today either!" she checked the chart at the end of the bed, glancing at me.

I looked out a window that was a few beds down, not answering. _If Jilly went somewhere she wouldn't want me to tell anybody where she went. I wish she had told me though, I hate being around people I don't know. She knows this, so it must be something important. I will not be the overbearing sister; I will let her go do what she wants. _I sighed.

The nurse still was looking at me expectantly.

"What? Do you need anything else or can you leave?" I didn't want to play the ditz anymore.

She looked affronted, but left, the clicking noises of her heels following her out.

I slept, not finding anything else to do except to worry and panic at being alone. After I woke up, I glanced at the clock. _Day Class is done; the Night Class should be through coming in._ Dang, I was hungry! Are they afraid that I will bite their hands or something? Why have I not been fed yet? I was not the one who fed on humans, yet I was the one that was being starved. Not fair. Vampires _always _got the better end of the stick, humans accepted them because, even though they were a threat to their race, they were pretty, charming, and manipulative. Werewolves would always be treated the same. With fear, and us running for our lives from a town mob. The staff at Cross Academy treated us like bombs ready to go off. They all knew about us being in the "Twilight" Class. _Screw it all, I want some food! Right now I could care less if it's cooked or not! _

I stood up, going shakily to the doorway and leaning on the doorpost, yelling down the hallway toward the classrooms: "I AM HUNGRY!! WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY FOOD?" I slid down the post so that I was sitting; _that_ was more comfortable. I saw heads poking out of the classrooms looking in my direction.

"Um...dear," said one of the teachers, "You're supposed to be resting."

"Screw that! I want food!" I yelled.

They glanced at each other in worry, until one brave soul stepped forward, "Woolfe-san, I have to ask you to quiet down. Class is in session right now."

I noticed that all of the teachers were different for the Night Class. They were vampires. Shit, they weren't going to know anything about what I wanted to eat, and even if they did know, they wouldn't get it for me. All vampires viewed it as their civic duty to make werewolves as uncomfortable as possible. So much for asking for something to eat, I wouldn't eat whatever they gave me. They might try to get rid of me. Drat.

I yelled instead, "Why has no one been taking care of me? No one has even gotten me a glass of water!"

"Most of the nurses are gone for the night, they didn't think that you would be such a problem." The brave one answered.

"Well, I _am_ a problem, and I _am_ hungry! But what _I_ don't see is how that is a _problem_?!"

"Sophie!" a stern-voiced Jillian reprimanded me as she came in the doors. She looked haggard and worn. "Your stomach wouldn't be so empty if you hadn't eaten so much and thrown it back up."

I glared at the bloodsucking teachers like it was their fault; it was partly, "Not my fault that the food is poisoned."

She growled. "Whatever. Let's go hunt. Rabbits, ok?"

"Would be okay, if I could stand for more than two minutes!" on second thought, I shouldn't have let that out to a hallway of vampires...shit.

"Fine. I'll be back with something for you." She hesitated, looking distractedly at the faces of the leeches. I realized that her mind was totally blocked from mine. "Which room is Aidou Hanabusa in?" she demanded.

One of the teachers raised his hand warily. Jillian stomped over, pushed him out of her way, and made her way inside. I could hear her snide, threatening voice, but not what she said.

When she came back out, she was more her calm, cool, collected self. But she was still hiding herself from me.

I watched her go, the teachers staring after her. I pushed myself up to stand, wobbling a bit before gaining my balance, then walked to the window. I looked out, watching the outside for a while, seeing the prefects pass by. I looked over to the courtyard, and I saw Jillian, standing there, waiting for something. Thinking that she really didn't plan on getting me food in the first place, I glanced at the area I last saw the prefect at. I saw Yuuki and Zero not far off. If he wasn't a leech I would compliment him on his hair...he had nice hair. Seeing them far from Jilly I walked away from the window, lying down in the bed, setting myself up to be forgotten again.

-l- -l- -l-

**Jillian**

Bile rose in my throat as I waited for Aidou. I had remembered. I remembered everything. I had always known about the way things were before I phased the first time. I could remember coming home to mine and Sophie's parents, fully human and _very_ judgmental and superstitious. Getting tossed out in the snow, the day before Christmas, with my bruised and bloody twin, who had been home all along, much to mom and dad's chagrin. I remembered the way the two of us struggled; together. But in between going out to play and making my way home that December night was a blank. Until now.

_I remembered playing alone in the woods. It was something I had done often, after Sophie had decided she was tired and wanted to go home. Mom and dad didn't mind, because the two of us were quite a bit of trouble together, and the woods had always been perfectly safe for a five-year-old. I was sitting under a huge oak when he came into the picture. A beautiful blond-haired boy. I wanted nothing more than to be noticed by him and the group of others with him. All of them had a surreal beauty that my five-year-old brain couldn't comprehend._

_I jumped up, running to catch them as they loped through the trees. "Hey!!" I screamed. "Where you going?"_

_Aidou was the first to notice me, or, rather, to acknowledge my presence. "Hello, beautiful. What's your name?"_

"_Jilly!" I stated loudly and proudly._

"_Well, Jilly, how would you like to help me out?" he asked smoothly._

"_Oh, no," I had said. "Mommy always says that if strange men ask you for help, you tell them no and come straight home."_

_His chuckle was heartbreakingly beautiful. "But mommy doesn't have to worry," he promised. "I won't hurt you."_

_I considered for a moment, and then took his hand. I trusted the fair-haired stranger implicitly. He smiled, and bent forward. I thought he was going to kiss my cheek, like grown-ups did sometimes, but a sharp pain grazed my pudgy little jaw line. My eyes widened in hurt and fear. "You promised!" I complained. _

_All mirth was gone now. Hunger was written all over his features. A smell came from him now. A smell that I was sure I should have noticed before. It burned my nose and made my throat tight with the pain of it. My eyes clouded, and I thought vaguely, "What did he do? Am I dreaming?"_

_But I was wide awake. Pain shot through every part of my body. When my eyes cleared, the boy was standing back warily. I looked up and growled. I looked down at my paws and realized . . . they were paws! I yowled in fear and ran at him; sure that whatever he did had done this to me. He and his friends looked down at me with cold indifference and walked away._

Now, at Cross Academy, I knew why Aidou, the blonde in the picture, was associated with pain for me. He had bitten me. He had caused my first phasing. He had gotten my twin, an extension of me, hurt, by my phasing triggering hers in front of our most non-accepting parents. Finally, those parents had thrown us out. Five-year-old twins. We had to fend for ourselves at that young age, finding food, finding shelter, whatever we could. We knew we were different, and being kids without parents; kids that didn't grow up in whatever town we stopped in, it was rare that anyone showed us any kindness.

Minutes later, Aidou stepped out the doors to the classroom building. Classes were still in session, but I wanted to get this over with so I could find food for Sophie. This had to be done as soon as possible though. It couldn't wait.

He walked up with a smooth gait that almost made me throw up. I couldn't watch his movements because in their place was the shadow of what had happened before. His easy smile lit up his face, and it was all I could do to stay upright.

"So, beautiful. What did you want to talk to me about?"

I stared at him, willing myself to speak. "You caused everything wrong in my life," I finally spat out.

He looked slightly surprised. "How's that, baby? I don't know you."

"You really don't remember?" I asked dejectedly. "I was five years old. Before your very eyes, after you had bitten me, I phased into a werewolf. My twin sister was beaten for phasing at the same time. Then the two of us were tossed out like trash. We've been alone since then. And you don't even remember the face of the little girl that you _ruined_ that day?!"

He watched my face with a troubled expression. "No, but . . . I was . . . . _Different_ back then. I don't . . . . I don't feed on humans anymore. I can promise you that I will never ruin another little girl again. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . . ."

His hand found its way to the side of my face and came up wet. I hadn't realized that I was crying. His hands quickly sought mine, and he pulled me roughly into a strong embrace. I gasped and struggled away from him, barely managing to get away before throwing up in the grass. He watched me, unsure of what to do.

"Just go away!!!" I shouted at him when I had the strength to do so. I heard his footsteps recede and rolled over into the cleaner grass and pressed my face into the dew.

Once I had regained my self-control, I took off to do what I had promised my sister I would. I made a good catch, with enough to feed both of our starving bellies, and took it back with me to the infirmary. There, I laid a hand on my sister's shoulder to get her attention.

She jumped, wiping her face in the pillow trying to be inconspicuous. "Oh, good, I'm still hungry."

"Soph? You okay?" I sighed. "I told you I would bring you something. I wouldn't go back on that. Have I ever gone back on something like that since . . . since . . . .?" I burst into tears. I hadn't wanted Sophie to know. I hadn't wanted to make her hate Aidou like I did. Not because he didn't deserve it, but because she didn't need to have that hatred marring her life. But now I let my guard down and let my twin sister in completely like I hadn't in weeks.


	9. Chapter 8: Aliya

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: We only own Aliya, Jillian, Sophie, and Loraina! Nothing else! Well...I do own the clothes on my back, my soul (unless it's been taken, but I don't think it has), and my fluffy purple socks!**

* * *

"Such inattentiveness," spoke a baleful voice. "Are you really as skilled a vampire hunter as Kaname-sama seems to think?" it asked softly.

I felt the blindfold fall from my eyes, and I smiled menacingly, seeing a female vampire with reddish tumbleweed-colored hair. "I assure you, such discrepancies won't happen again."

She grinned evilly, "Of course, because we'll make sure that you leave this school. We know that your intentions aren't as innocent as they appear. I'm sure Kaname-sama does as well."

"How can you be so arrogant as to assume that you understand the mind of your _Kaname-sama_?" I mocked. I had a feeling that she thought the sun shone from his butt. So of course she would be horrified to think that she thought anything less of him than necessary.

She flushed angrily, which made me grin. I knew it.

"Words will not save you here!" she screamed, "You will not escape!"

"Ruka-san," spoke a quiet voice from the trees. I glanced there to see the wild redhead from the fan girl's photos. "You speak too freely. If Kuran-san knew what was going on, we'd be punished.

"It's worth it," she hissed, "Anything to protect Kaname-sama."

Sheesh, she was almost like a fan girl. I suddenly remembered that my hands were still held behind my back, and I craned my neck to see who was doing it.

The sleepy-looking brunette from the photos stared impassively at me. I shivered slightly. His hazel eyes seemed almost...dead. Behind him stood a silent pumpkin-haired female, who looked just as emotionless.

This wasn't good. I was outnumbered four to one, three to one if that redhead decided to stay out of it. It was too much to hope that he would join my side. Those other three were probably his friends. Besides, I didn't think that I would be able to accept a vampire's help.

"Well," I grinned slightly, "Four to one, eh? At least free my hands so that it's evenhanded."

"Fair enough," replied Ruka. I could feel the hands let go behind me.

"Here. Your sword," spoke a voice. It was that redhead. He had my shortsword in his hand, which he was offering me, handle first. I grabbed it with a nod, and gazed at them with indifferent eyes. But inwardly, my mind was thinking quickly.

These vampires were Level B, probably. That would make it tough. They showed a justice though that proved they had some semblance of honor.

I waited for them to attack. I never liked striking first.

Hearing a faint rustling coming from behind, I sidestepped and ducked as the bored-looking brown-haired vampire lunged. It was a good thing I did too, as a whip appeared out of nowhere in his hand and snapped at the place where I just was. I rolled out of the way of a lightning bolt that came from the quiet female, and stood up, only to lean backwards from a pounce from the tumbleweed-haired vampire.

These bloodsuckers were fast! I noticed, thankfully, that the one who had protested earlier didn't do anything. He just watched the battle with slightly nervous eyes, leaning against a tree.

I didn't have time to stare though. For I had to avoid another charge from the Kuran-worshipper.

With all of these vampires, I didn't have enough time to strike. They seemed to work in unison, especially the brunette and strawberry-blonde.

Right after I got clawed by Ruka, I got stung with the whip, creating a cut on my cheek. Wiping away the blood, I glared angrily at them. They would get what they deserved.

I started to run at them with my sword, dodging their attacks. Jumping up, I slammed down with my sword, cutting all three of them at once with quick slices.

Leaping back to avoid the whip, I grinned. I had gotten them.

The fight continued.

I managed to hold my own well, which made them more cautious. I could see a grudging respect in Ruka's eyes, and a growing look of apprehension in the other two.

I smiled grimly, and charged with my sword, creating a long gash in Ruka's arm. She gasped, and gave me an evil look. Grinning mockingly, I made another one on her other arm.

After that, she worked harder than ever to defeat me, helped along by the other two. Despite my tries, I was eventually cornered. There wasn't much I could do at this point. Only hope and pray that it would be fast.

"What are you three doing!?" I heard a familiar voice cry out.

It was that stupid Ichijou. His face had a panicked look on it, and I could see fear. It was the first time I had ever seen a vampire show that emotion before, which made me recoil in shock.

"Ah, Takuma-san," I heard the brunette say guiltily.

"What have you done to her!?" suddenly he was before me, holding my face gently. I flushed in embarrassment at the proximity.

"She is a vampire hunter," Ruka protested. "It's obvious that she came here to spy on Kaname-sama, so we thought we'd get rid of her. Why don't you join us?"

"Don't be ridiculous," his voice was cold. "Whiting-san is perfectly safe. If you should worry about anyone, worry about Kiryuu-san."

_Safe!?_ I bristled, but curbed my temper. It wouldn't do to show weakness to these bloodsuckers. Besides, it would only exacerbate the situation.

"True," they replied uneasily.

"I shall be reporting this to Kaname-san," he said, his voice low and dangerous. I was surprised at how much he seemed to change. "Kain-san, you are not off the hook either."

The one who had been leaning on the tree groaned. "I knew it," he muttered.

"But Ichijou-san—" pleaded Ruka.

"Enough!" interrupted the blond. "I don't want to hear another word. Leave my sight."

Amazingly, they left.

Ichijou turned to look at me, his eyes tender, "Whiting-san, are you okay?"

I glared at him, "You don't need to help me, bloodsucker," I said coldly. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!?"

"No, you didn't," he replied softly.

"Well, then, I'm saying it now," I spoke, hatred lacing my voice. I was furious. This stuck-up vampire thought that because he had given me the privilege of his help, that he deserved my thanks. I didn't ask him to help me! I didn't need any stupid bloodsucker! They were all evil and deserved to die! I loathed them beyond anything in the world!

"Please, Whiting-san, at least allow me to take you to the sanatorium," he appealed.

I grinned the grin of one who is about to inflict pain on someone she hates, "No. Why would I need your help, you bastard?"

I walked away, ignoring the presence behind me. That vampire could go to Hell for all I cared.

As I walked, though, I started to calm down. When I did, a slight twinge of guilt stabbed through me. Discounting it, I continued my rounds, and saw the blond that that Quilembry girl had kicked. He looked sad, and was walking back to the building. I stopped him, saying: "Halt! Why are you out here!?"

He gave me an annoyed look, "Just leave me alone, okay? I didn't do anything, so there's no need to pester me."

I watched him go inside thoughtfully. Obviously, something was bothering him. Was it guilt? I decided to check around the area, but I couldn't find any bitten humans. I searched farther, but came up with nothing. Finally giving up, I decided that he really didn't do anything and was being honest.

When I returned to the dorms, I wiped the blood off in the shared bathroom for the dorm my roommate and I shared. She was out cold, so that helped. I also couldn't help but notice her Ichijou-themed bed. It gave me a painful stitch.

I slipped into bed, thinking about Ichijou. Why did he help me both times? What was his reasoning behind it? I couldn't help but suspect him. He was the only vampire that was truly kind to me. Why?

Those questions would have to remain unanswered. For now, I would sleep.

As I closed my eyes, I couldn't help but remember how his jade green eyes looked as he saw me. Fear had shone in their depths. But why? What was he afraid of...or for? In those moments, he had reminded me of an angel, despite the fact that he was the very opposite.

An angel, just like him...


	10. Chapter 9: Loraina

Sorry for the long wait! Due to two of the coauthors entering college, time to write has been scarce.

athanasiamikee: Yeah, Jillian and Sophie are both redheads, twins, and can use telepathy with each other. Thanks! I think she is too.

xxdarkvampireangelxx: Well, here's more!

_For more info on characters, visit our profile page._

**Disclaimer: We own our characters, including the new one! Nothing else, though, except maybe the plot.**

* * *

I made my way out of bed that morning very slowly. The last night of classes had been hard. We were reviewing things I knew nothing. Family histories. Why Kaname-senpai is better than everyone else. Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the man. In fact, though I wouldn't be the first to admit it because his fangirls would beat me to it, he is beautiful. I think he's very kind. But... there is a darker side behind his beauty. Since I do my best to trust those I can't sense, I let it pass. For the most part, unnoticed.

That night had been especially hard though, because I was the main focus. Our professor had decided to make a game out of which lineage the mysterious Loraina Kypribel most likely belonged to. His game was cruel and involved such a scrutinizing interview that it made me squirm. I didn't know the answer to a single question.

Because of that night, when my feet hit the floor this morning, my head was buzzing. It was an annoying, persistent, unpleasant feeling that I knew a morning with Cross-kun would clear up. I hadn't visited the man in a while. I know he is busy, but it began to feel like he tired of me. The fact that I could offer nothing new most likely played a large factor in that.

This morning, though, I went to see him anyway. I was desperate, and what I really needed was a friend. But when I got there, a note on the door read, "Sorry, out on important business. If it is urgent, feel free to speak with a prefect." I let my forehead thump against the door, where I left it for a few moments until I gathered myself enough to face another day in my suite; alone.

I opened the door and paused for a few seconds before going inside and pacing up and down the runner in the sitting room. The cool black marble of the fireplace mantle looked so inviting. Maybe it would soothe the buzzing of voices and emotions in my brain. I leaned my forehead against it and murmured, "Mmm, much better than Cross-Kun's door." I froze as strong hands found their way to my waist. The person that they belonged to stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I turned to see him and he planted a kiss on my mouth. I gasped a little and he grinned.

"Hello gorgeous!"

Once I got a good look at his face, I realized... I knew him!

"Micaiah!" I squealed.

I threw myself deeper into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. My mouth didn't leave his for a long time until he gently pulled away and set me down.

"Now, Lori, last time I saw you, you were quite upset with me. Am I forgiven, then?"

I reached up to push an auburn curl out of his beautiful amber eyes and said absentmindedly, "Of course." It helped that I couldn't remember what he had done.

"How very unlike you, Lori. You're certainly in an interesting mood today. I like it."

He gave me a brief, chaste kiss and wandered over to the big Victorian chair. He gracefully dropped into it and slung a leg over its arm, then watched me. I grinned and leaned against the mantle. Suddenly I stood up straight.

"They're quiet," I said in disbelief. "Absolutely bloody silent."

"Who is, doll?" he asked distractedly.

"Them," I gestured out my window. "The people."

"The humans?" he asked in disgust. "Of course they are. That's why we ran together before, remember? You found relief in my presence, and I was madly in love with you. Then we got into a quarrel about ethics and you took off."

I turned slowly to face him. "About how long ago was that?"

"About a year. . . . Lori, what's with you?"

"What kind of ethics, Kai?"

He stared at me. "Feeding ethics, Loraina. Same as always."

Anger colored his tone. "Do I mean that little to you? That you would forget one of the biggest parts of our relationship in just a year? It's the reason you left, and you don't remember. Seriously? What, did you meet someone here that made you forget? Perhaps the prince himself, Kuran Kaname? Did he steal your heart? Or perhaps it was one of the livestock they keep on hand here?"

I pushed him away roughly. "No, Kai, it's not like that, okay?! I didn't meet anyone. For the most part I keep myself locked up in here. Alone." I shuddered.

He looked at me with suspicion. "Why, then? Why don't you remember?"

I sat down in resignation. "I don't know, okay? I don't remember that part, either."

He came over and crouched in front of me, resting his fingertip slightly against my cheek. "You really don't remember?"

"No."

He looked away thoughtfully. "Are you okay alone?"

I gave a tiny shrug.

He wrapped his arms around me in a great rush. "Never again, will you be alone, okay? I'm here. I promise."

Instead of feeling reassured, I felt uneasy. The feeling was hard to explain, but I didn't like it. For now though, I just let him hold me. It felt so good to be held. Just... held.


End file.
